


Frozen Thrones and Pixie Dusts

by AbsoluteZXING



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, ilovekaisoo, sofluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteZXING/pseuds/AbsoluteZXING
Summary: Designer and architect Jongin builds a little model of a classic castle out of boredom and just for the sake of reliving his childhood fantasies. A fantasy comes to life when he finds that a little pixie has taken residence in it, going by the name of Kyungsoo.





	Frozen Thrones and Pixie Dusts

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. I just needed to write this and I love the prompt. Thank you @/8812forkadi for this beautiful prompt.
> 
> Disclaimer: I know nothing about the fairy-pixie world so this is just my imagination running cutely because of Kaisoo. Have fun reading! I'll work hard!
> 
> P.S. I didn't re-check this so watch out for grammar errors. I'll edit as soon as I have time~!
> 
> Thank your for reading~!

 

He should have been resting, Jongin thinks for the nth time this day. It was raining badly as Autumn starts to roll in, leaving him helpless about cancelling his site visit. Being an architect gave him some sense of freedom, which in his case is really needed.

 

Jongin is a free soul, from dancing ballet when he was young, performing all throughout high school to choosing design and arts for his course in university, he liked being carefree and his job doesn’t restrain him that much. He can work from home, visit the sites to check the process of his designs and the best thing about it is that he can visit his family whenever he pleases.

 

He doesn’t like being bored, he loves to pick on something, fix something, learn something or basically do something. He has so much energy that he doesn’t even know where to channel. Stupid rain and stupid blank mind, he almost shouts out loud.

 

He scrolls through his phone again for the last time when he saw the small red dot of a reminder on his calendar. He taps on it and written in bold letters was a simple reminder about his nephew’s birthday. Jongin loved his family, more so his nephew and niece. They’re the brightest most beautiful people in the world and Jongin could just see all the unleashed potential of those two kids. He’s sure they’ll be bright and beautiful as they grow up.

 

It clicks on his mind that he should build something for his nephew. He had gifted his niece a wooden swing as a birthday present before and he’s sure he can whip out something from his materials at his work studio next door. He had planned on putting his work studio in his unit but he needed space so he decided to buy the unit next to him and just connect his place with a sliding door.

 

He already knew what he wanted to do, his nephew loved toy cars and Jongin can surely make a model or two. It’s a perfect thing to build in this rainy weather.

 

Mid-way through the day, Jongin had finished coating the last car with varnish, he made two cars that’s sized just right for his cute nephew. He painted them blue and red before coating them with the safest varnish he had in case his nephew decides to eat them than play with them. He sets them both aside, checking the wheels that should be turning before he finally lets them breathe and dry on their own.

 

There are still a lot of things scattered in his workplace, both metal and wood, scattered by the floor and the smell of paint and varnish mixing around the room. He walks to the windows and slides them open, before closing the screen, letting a small space opened to let the air flow in. the rain had died down a little, just small drops spattering on the ground and the cold wind settles as a reminder that the rain isn’t done yet.

 

He sighs and grabs a drink from the fridge before he eyes his drawings that were pinned on the bulletin board, one of those was a messy draft of a classic castle that he must’ve drawn for his niece or maybe because he just missed his childhood, where everyone was free to dream what they wanted to be. He wanted to be a ballet dancer and a prince but he guesses that being a top-paid architect and sought after designer isn’t that bad too.

 

Jongin walks towards the connecting door which leads to his house’s kitchen but he stops when he realizes that he’s dirty anyway and that he has to shower here first before going back to his peaceful sanctuary. He’ll do it, he has nothing to do anyway and he can give it to his niece when he’s done with it.

 

He should stop reasoning out and just say the truth. He’s still too bored and maybe relieving his childhood wouldn’t be a bad thing.

 

Jongin pouts as he realizes that he couldn’t finish this castle today, after changing the plans and adjusting the throne room’s size three times, he knew he didn’t have a lot of time. He’s going to turn it into a home project since he goes home early anyways and it would be nice to do something before he rests and retires to sleep.

 

He lets go the small straw that he was going to use as a water pipe because he planned on making it a realistic little castle to put his dreams into reality. He will finish this. He just knows that he will and it will be magical.

 

 

 

 

THREE MONTHS. THREE MONTHS. HE FINISHED THE CUTE PROJECT IN THREE WHOLE MONTHS. He wants to cry as he looks at his masterpiece. He doesn’t want to give it to his niece anymore, he had built another thing for his princess and this project is all his. It was glorious. From the wooden castle to the steel framed windows to perfectly matched colors of the smallest curtains and rugs, he used a lot of time making it and it’s just so satisfying to see it beautifully finished.

 

The castle can be parted and closed just like normal doll houses, it’s just that Jongin has a working plumbing system and lights all over the castle.

 

He flicks the small switch inside the large hallway and then takes a step back to admire the beautifully lit castle. He didn’t regret forcing his best friend, Sehun, to help him with the electrical wirings and look for the smallest lights. Sehun pointed out multiple times that it was a waste of time but Jongin sees it differently, he sees the golden throne room, the softest pillows, bed and even the large bathroom (where he surprisingly got the tub from the miniature shop near the marketplace) and he thinks that this is all worth it. He can’t wait to show it off to his nephew and niece during Christmas.

 

A small spot on the dining hall caught Jongin’s sight, he had perfectly placed all the (store bought) golden plates on the table but in one of those golden plates was an odd color. He picked it up and placed it under his magnifying glass only to see the glittery blue and green dust that had been wiping off for months now almost every afternoon as he works on his palace. He blew it away before setting the plate back to its spot.

 

Jongin thinks he should buy some dolls or something to put in the castle but with the holidays coming, he doubts that he can battle with the kids who would want to buy their own toys too. Jongin sighs and flips the light switch, seeing his huge castle dim down. He’d have to move it into his house since he had already reserved and cleaned a spot to place it on.

 

Jongin frowns as he sees the screen opened slightly, it was already winter and he wouldn’t want to let the snow in, knowing that it would take time on cleaning it up.  He pouts when he sees a small puddle of blue and green glitter by the window sill mixed with the white snow. His niece probably played with glitters the last time she was here and Jongin’s just glad that she didn’t throw the glitters all over his work studio. He closes the window and the screen before scanning the room once again. He’ll just put his masterpiece in his home the day before Christmas, right now all he needs is sleep.

 

 

 

 

Like his usual models, Jongin wanted his castle to be displayed properly but he decided against it, he didn’t want to encase it inside a glass frame so he sets it at the center of his trophy shelf, situated at his living room and knowing that no one would dare touch his wall of awards or the things on it, he pushes the castle perfectly in place.

 

He already prepared his gifts and ordered food since he can’t cook to live, even after experimenting with all the dishes. He had invited Sehun and his husband who is a professor or something that Jongin can’t remember because he’s really bad at remembering details that doesn’t involve sizes and designs.

 

Jongin’s nephew and niece cooed immediately as soon as they saw it, both wanting to touch but they couldn’t reach the high shelf. Jongin carried them one by one to look at the opened castle since he didn’t want to close it and get filled with dust. He’d rather have it open so he can easily clean it.

 

He half squealed when his niece almost picked up the bed from the prince’s room. He decides that show and tell was over and it was definitely time for dinner.

 

Jongin loved spending time with his family, he grew up in such a loving household, his older sisters were teasing him most part of his childhood but they’re the also one who stood up for him when kids teased him for picking ballet over baseball. He’s just glad he found a true friend through Sehun and the friends he gained after Sehun are for keeps as well. Holidays should be like this, warm and happy. He hopes that people loves harder and be happier.

 

\--

 

The next morning left him with a headache, he knew that he shouldn’t have indulged in that wine Sehun and Junmyeon brought after the two men had left him. He walks into his kitchen only to see a mess of bread crumbs scattered on the kitchen countertop. He checked his bread and noticed the smallest hole at the bottom of the plastic. He throws it straight to the trash and he almost shouts at the idea of an insect or worse, a rat in his home. He noticed the flecks of glitters scattered all over his counter top and decided to follow it as the crumbs followed it’s trail.

 

He grabbed a pan in case he needs to hit a rat and follows the trail again. He curses as he sees the trail stop on his award wall. He carefully picked up the closed castle and sets it on his large coffee table. He decided to close it last night because he had figured that it would accumulate less dust when it’s closed and the only ways opened were the castle doors and windows.

 

This is too early for rat killing but Jongin braved himself to part the castle slowly, opening it slightly with one hand while his other hand is still holding the pan.  

 

What surprised Jongin wasn’t the fact that the water was running or the fact that the tub was filled. He’s absolutely baffled by the rose petals scattered all over the tub and the thing? Inside it. He should shout. Jongin, you need to shout. Are you dreaming?! Wake up! Kim! Jongin!

 

Before he could even open his mouth, the _thing?_ Turned and stared at him with the widest, cutest eyes that Jongin had ever seen on someone that small. No. Jongin had never seen someone THAT small. The _thing_ look liked he was screaming but only a soft whistle reached Jongin’s ears. WHY IS HE HALLUCINATING. Sehun didn’t drug him, right?

 

He squeezed his eyes shut, willing the headache and the hallucination to disappear. He placed the pan on the floor before he sat next to it. When he opened his eyes, the _thing_ was missing. Okay he probably just really hallucinated. He stares at the tub that is still filled with water and petals before he drained the water that went straight to the container that Jongin had set up at the back of the castle.

 

Jongin couldn’t hold back his scream when someone popped out of nowhere and is now standing next to his coffee table. The boy looked like the small thing but this time he’s bigger…? What in the world is happening?! Jongin picked up his pan and held it towards the man who assumes is the result of his drunk mind and imaginative mind.

 

“WHO ARE YOU!? WHY ARE YOU HERE!?” Jongin yelled loudly.

 

The boy looked irritated at Jongin, he was dressed in a robe that Jongin swears he placed in one of the wooden cabinets inside the prince’s room.

 

“I am Kyungsoo” the boy spoke with grace and elegance that Jongin didn’t know what to do next.

 

He’s just stressed. He needs to get it together before he hurts himself with the heavy pan.

 

Kyungsoo plopped on the far side of the sofa, his robe slipping to the side, showing his milky smooth legs but all the Jongin could think about was the pout on the boy’s face and the fact that his arms are crossed in front of his chest and his expression looking more irritated by the second.

 

“You are very rude to peek while I was taking a bath” the boy points out with judgment on his eyes.

 

“Who the hell are you?”

 

“I’m Kyungsoo, are you deaf?” Kyungsoo answers in an irritated tone

 

Wow this intruder was a brat and beautiful at the same time. Jongin’s mind can’t pick if he wants to be irritated or coo at the cutie that was sitting perfectly unfazed on his couch.

 

“Okay. _Kyungsoo_ , do you mind telling me why YOU are in MY house and in MY castle????????”

 

The boy pouts at him before lowering his arms, his face was full of confusion before he asks softly. “I thought you built it for me?” he asks softly

 

“W-What?” Jongin asks in confusion

 

“That rainy day, I knocked on your window and offered you a flower to seek shelter. You opened the window for me and you started building this” Kyungsoo explains and points at the castle that was sitting on top of the table.

 

“Okay. What are you?” Jongin asks

 

“That is a rude question” Kyungsoo points out and suddenly something appeared from his back.

 

“I’m sorry but your wings are fluttering and distracting” Jongin mutters as he follows the sight of the fluttering blue and green wings that are scattering glitters all over the couch.

 

“I’m a pixie. I’m sorry. I just got my wings and I can’t control them yet” Kyungsoo shyly says before his wings suddenly disappear

 

The boy looked shy and mischievous at the same time and it’s actually ruining Jongin’s concentration.

 

“A what?” Jongin asked again because he’s sure that he misheard something that the boy said.

 

“A pixie” Kyungsoo repeated

 

Jongin couldn’t take this seriously. He’s not that crazy. “A fairy?” he teases

 

The boy pouts and throws a pillow towards him before he yells out loud “No a pixie!”

 

“Okay you lost me. What’s the difference between them?” Jongin asks flatly, still confused as to why he’s having a conversation with this…pixie

 

Kyungsoo went on and on about the difference between a pixie and a fairy but Jongin only caught the smallest detail that Pixies are mischievous creatures while fairies are all elegant and proper. Shouldn’t Kyungsoo be a fairy? He certainly looks elegant and proper.

 

“You’re not listening!” Kyungsoo calls out again and his lips were formed into another pout. Jongin got distracted with the freckles across the boy’s cheeks and the silver twine crown braided on top of his head

 

“What?” he asks again, tearing his eyes away from Kyungsoo’s features

 

“You accepted my flower and you built me a home! I’m betrothed to you!” Kyungsoo says again with a pout. His skin was glistening and Jongin can’t really concentrate on anything because why is Kyungsoo so beautiful?

 

Jongin sputters and almost chokes on air after those words left Kyungsoo’s mouth. He raised a hand to stop the boy and almost scowled at him. “No one is betrothed! Just sit there and I will fix this!” Jongin half screams.

 

He stood up and as soon as he checks to look at Kyungsoo again, the boy had disappeared and the castle was closed up again. What the actual hell is happening.

 

\--

 

Jongin takes a damn long shower and makes sure to call Sehun and Junmyeon to come over, telling them that it is an emergency, not giving out any details. His panicked voice was enough to convince those two to come.

 

Jongin had ranted and explained to Sehun what had happened and his best friend only looked at him as if he was growing two heads. He grunts and turns to Junmyeon only to see the man kneeling near the coffee table, knocking softly on the castle before it opened a little.  Junmyeon reached out his finger that was holding a sugar cube that was taken by a small pixie who retreated shyly back to the castle.

 

Sehun was gaping at his husband and the fact that there’s a small creature living inside Jongin’s toy house. After a few minutes Junmyeon stood up and smiled at the both of them before shaking his head in amusement. “I’ve heard of pixies and fairies but it’s the first time I’ve seen one. Kyungsoo told me that he’s a pixie-fairy hybrid and he was going on his first fly out from the forest when the storm happened. He also said that you opened the window and offered him shelter”

 

“I opened the window because it was suffocating!!! And the rain just calmed down!! I couldn’t even see him back then!” Jongin half screamed in frustration.

 

Sehun was already holding back his arm because he looked like he wanted to destroy the castle.

 

“Well, it’s their custom and you did build him a castle fitted for a prince. He can’t go home now” Junmyeon points out flatly

 

Jongin turns to Sehun and waves his arms helplessly “Is he crazy? Your husband is crazy” he blurts out

 

“Kim Jongin!” Sehun hits him lightly to stop him

 

“He’s asking me to marry a…thing!” Jongin says in disbelief

 

Before he can say anything else, something popped up out of nowhere, surprising Sehun and Junmyeon. Kyungsoo was now wearing a soft blue tunic that has a sheer top as Jongin could see the boys white skin through it.

 

“That is so rude! Just because we’re not the same creatures it doesn’t give you the right to talk down on me! I will wait for spring and leave you alone! At least by then I can find another who can take me in” Kyungsoo says bluntly, his voice was firmer than earlier and his eyes were already brimming with tears.

 

Jongin felt really bad but he just can’t believe this. This doesn’t happen. What would he tell his family???

 

“You can stay with us Kyungsoo” Junmyeon says softly after a long minute

 

“What?!” Jongin and Sehun said at the same time.

 

“He can’t go back now, Sehunnie and Kyungsoo looks harmless, he just turned 24 that’s why he got his wings. I can’t just let him go out in the snow” Junmyeon points out at Kyungsoo and his fluttering wings that are making a mess of glitters on the floor again.

 

Sehun sighs and Jongin felt bad that he’s the reason why his best friend is frustrated right now. “Ju—“

 

“He can stay here. In the castle as long as he doesn’t make a mess” Jongin cuts off Sehun before the younger can argue with his husband.

 

Junmyeon smiled brightly at Kyungsoo then at Jongin before he clapped his hands. “Great! I’ll give you a quick run through about their kinds and you can know the rest from Kyungsoo!” Junmyeon says excitedly.

 

Jongin finally understood that Junmyeon is a literature professor and that he had a study about mythical creatures’ possibility of still existing. Kyungsoo had offered Junmyeon a small help before he turned small and went inside his---Jongin’s castle.

 

Junmyeon made Jongin promise to always remember to give the boy food before he goes out since Kyungsoo can’t keep transforming into his big form as he’s not yet wedded. He uses pixie dusts, the blue green glitter that Jongin kept on blowing away.

 

“Just try to interact, Jongin. It wouldn’t hurt. Besides you’re always alone” Junmyeon says before leaving with Sehun.

 

\--

 

It wasn’t that bad and Jongin had to admit it more than three times when Sehun asked him for the nth time that day. The holidays were over and as much as Jongin hated saying no to his family, he had to say that he had a friend over so he couldn’t celebrate the new year with them. Sehun and Junmyeon visited him anyway and Kyungsoo was so happy about it.

 

Kyungsoo didn’t cause trouble unlike all the research papers said. Kyungsoo is quiet, he leaves his castle opened most of the day, he watches Jongin sometimes and sometimes he helps Jongin clean up the house, even though he leaves his pixie dust after. Jongin didn’t mind the company especially because it was refreshing, he didn’t return the castle back to award wall, instead he placed it on a separate table so Kyungsoo could have his own space. The little pixie cleans up after himself, he turns into his human form to change his water tank and he waits for Jongin to give him food.

 

Sometimes Kyungsoo stays in human form but he has told Jongin that it tires him out since he uses his pixie dust and because he’s not actually tied to a human, he’s not required to transform into one. Jongin thinks that Kyungsoo just goes out of his way to make sure that Jongin still feels sane.

 

Today was one of those quiet days that Jongin and Kyungsoo shares during the week. Jongin has been going home late because of his projects but there was this unspoken routine wherein he goes home early during Fridays to eat with Kyungsoo since the younger had a very refine and exquisite palate. Jongin loved ordering from different restaurants so they can both taste the dishes and well, Kyungsoo transforms into his human form every Friday.

 

“Welcome home, Jonginnie” Kyungsoo greets as soon as Jongin steps inside the house.

 

The younger was dressed in a soft pink tunic that stops right above his knees. He always looked pretty and Jongin had voiced that out once or twice already. “I’m home, Soo. What did you do today?” Jongin asks as he lines up his shoes on his rack.

 

“I cooked today, Junmyeon went to the grocery with me…but…you should pay him because you don’t have food here” Kyungsoo says softly.

 

Jongin chuckles softly and nods, making a note on send “Oh. That’s okay. Did you have fun walking outside?” he asks as he loosens his tie. Kyungsoo immediately steps in front of him and helps him untie his tie. It feels really intimate but Kyungsoo has always been this attentive after the first week of awkwardness that they both had to endure.

 

“Yes, but they were looking at me like I’m crazy” Kyungsoo pouts as he sets the tie on the countertop.

 

“Were you wearing that outside?” Jongin asks, frowning at the thought of everyone looking at Kyungsoo’s bare legs.

 

Kyungsoo shyly nods his head before lowering it to looking at his clothes. His ears were red at the tips and Jongin suddenly felt bad for embarrassing the younger. “Your clothes are beautiful, Soo. You don’t have to worry about it. I’ll buy you some clothes too when we have time”

 

Kyungsoo perks up at that because they haven’t actually spent time outside except for the brief trips at the park since winter is just coming to an end.  They both headed to the dining area and Jongin couldn’t help but gape in awe. Kyungsoo really outdid himself, Jongin remembers that he had told Kyungsoo about his love for chicken and now most of the dishes were chicken. He could really get used to it.

 

Jongin knew that Kyungsoo was waiting for him to take a bite so he finally did. Flavors exploded in his mouth and he smiled brightly at Kyungsoo whose cheeks were pink and his transluscent bluegreen wings were fluttering behind him. “You just accepted my offering. You’ll marry me, right? I like you Jonginnie!” Kyungsoo said so excitedly and smiled so bright that his eyes turned into downturned crescents and his lips formed into a heart shaped smile.

 

Jongin almost choked on his food but this wasn’t a surprise to him anymore. Kyungsoo has been showing and voicing his affection to Jongin since the first week and Jongin couldn’t help but just fall for the cutie pixie that’s living with him. 

 

He nods softly and pulls out something from his pocket and tossed the box to Kyungsoo who clumsily caught it before it fell on the plate. He opened it and smiled brightly at Jongin again. Jongin felt so proud for listening to Junmyeon and Sehun. Maybe it was really time and this is the right time to do this. Inside the box was a rose gold band with intricate design and small blue and green stones, in between diamonds. It was a promise ring. Junmyeon had told him that it was enough and that when Kyungsoo accepts it, he can be tied to Jongin already, he won’t get tired when he turns into human.

 

“Let’s take our time getting to know each other, little prince” Jongin muses out

 

He waits for Kyungsoo’s response but the younger threw himself at Jongin and sat on his lap before embracing the older tightly. “Thank you, Jongin~ah. You’re the best human, ever!” Kyungsoo says before placing a loud kiss on Jongin’s cheek.

 

Jongin couldn’t help but chuckle before placing a soft kiss on the younger’s temple. He couldn’t believe that he met Kyungsoo because he wanted to build his childhood dream. It seems like, Kyungsoo is Jongin’s dream, after all.

  
~~~


End file.
